


Hat Issues

by HeyItsHoot



Category: South Park
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: I wrote this at three in the morning.Kenny steals a hat, Craig hates how hot blondes are, and both end up with a mess to clean up.





	Hat Issues

“Give me the fucking hat back.” Craig stared at the blonde, the bleachers above them full and loud through the several layers. The raven haired boy was suddenly thankful for the closed spaces in them, leaving them alone in the room where nobody could see them. The lights were dim, but Craig could still see the grin on Kenny’s face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The noise above them was muffled, but they were still half yelling. Kenny kept his shit eating grin halfway across the room. Behind the blonde, Kyle and Stan watched with little interest.

“Bullshit.” Craig’s tone was sour, lip busted from earlier that day. Kenny’s blue eyes traced the cut with something akin to hunger before flickering back up to Craig’s own eyes. “Don’t fucking start with me, McCormick.”

“We’d better go.” Stan’s voice was even and slightly slurred, meaning he was drunk but not so much that he couldn’t feel the tension. Kyle and him slowly walked past, Stan and Craig glaring in a silent conversation, before the door slammed behind them.

The hat in question was nowhere to be seen, but Craig had spotted Kenny hours ago wearing it after it had gone missing this morning

“I’m not very patient.” Craig warned, taking a step closer. Kenny’s breathing remained even, white tank top rising and falling with his chest. It was hot under the bleachers, but Kenny’s familiar jacket remained on. Hood up and unzipped, it gave Craig a view of more skin than he’d like.

“What do you want for it?” Kenny tossed the question out, lips twisted smugly. Craig hesitated, but harshened his glare. “Don’t give me that look, Tucker. You know how weak I am around taller boys.”

“You’re disgusting.” Craig fired back, taking another step forward. “The hat. Now.”

“You’re so damn protective of that thing, but who says I even have it on me?” Kenny kept the smug look, not flinching in the slightest as Craig slowly got closer every time he spoke. “You could strip search me, but I gotta warn ya, I’m pretty handsy.”

Craig said nothing, narrowing his eyes and searching the blonde’s face for the lies. When he found nothing, he groaned and ran his hand over his face. Kenny didn’t have it on him, he was prepared. “God fucking-”

Kenny watched Craig turn and kick a stray football across the room angrily before he gave him a pout. “Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’ll choke you to death.” Craig warned, eyes focused anywhere but Kenny. He should leave, but where was he going to go? He wanted his hat back and Kenny knew where it was.

“Kinky, I like it.” Kenny stepped forward two steps this time, bouncing on the balls of his feet with the newly reformed grin. “I never said I didn’t know where it was.”

“I know you do, McCormick.” Craig sighed, counting to ten in his head, then turned to face him with the blank stare he almost always wore. Kenny’s lips twitched at the sight, but he waited for Craig’s response. “What do you want?”

“Finally asking the right questions.” Kenny was only a few feet from Craig now, so crossing the distance would be easy, but he stayed in place. This time, Craig would come to him. In more ways than one.

“Cut the shit, asshole.” Kenny dragged his eyes up from where they’d drifted down to Craig’s neck and made a show of wetting his own lips. Craig’s eyes were ice. “Last time was it, I told you.”

“I know you better than to accept that as an answer, Fucker.” Kenny narrowed his eyes and let the smile drop, relishing in the way Craig tensed up slightly. “What are you willing to give? After all, it’s just a hat.”

“I hate you.” Craig’s eyes were a cool steel, but Kenny remained unaffected. “You know it’s not just about the hat. It’s about you and your shitty friends needing to back the fuck out of my way.”

“Yet, I’m the only one here.” Kenny’s voice had an edge that sent sparks up Craig’s spine, but he didn’t flinch. “Just you and me, so I’ll ask again. What are you willing to give?”

“Fuck off, McCormick.” Craig turned to leave, too pissed off and too smart to deal with Kenny right then.

“Blow me, Tucker.” Kenny said it as a half retort, half an offer. “Or, just kiss me. Either is fine with me right now.”

“You need a therapist.” Craig responded, not turning back, but not leaving either.

“Twelve of them.” Kenny agreed. “Do you want the hat back or no? All it’ll take is a little kiss.”

Craig sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and his dark blue lighter, moving to the stoney wall beside the closed door, nodding at the spot beside him. Kenny made his way over, accepting a smoke from the other, and breathed in the sweet nicotine.

You didn’t have to be a genius to know what was going on in Craig’s head. Inner turmoil was easy to spot for Kenny. Presented with a situation like this always had Craig itching for a smoke and some silence. For once, Kenny allowed him both, not even looking at the other. He knew the outcome, and grinned to himself.

Kissing meant allowing Kenny back into his headspace, which Craig did not want, especially after he’d just smoothed things over with Tweek after their break up. Kenny was dangerous in all forms, most of all in the mind.

“Fuck, I hate you.” Craig blew smoke at him. Kenny retaliated by opening his mouth and flexing his throat, teasing. “Disgusting.”

“You didn’t say that three months ago.” Kenny pointed out, finishing off his cigarette and tossing it further into the room. “Made up your mind? Gonna blow me?”

“Fuck no. Don’t make me sick.” Craig finished and tossed his as well. “You asked for a kiss. Don’t push your luck.”

Kenny’s response died on his lips when Craig leaned down and did just that, nose brushing Kenny’s warm and freckled cheek. Kenny wasted no time, moving closer and tangling his hands into Craig’s black hair. The blonde tightened his fingers a bit, relaxing them as soon as the other groaned.

Kenny wasn’t stupid, but he wasn’t innocent either. He knew just what to do to keep Craig here and kissing him.

Craig’s hands touched his sides, tight enough to bruise, and he made no move to retreat. Kenny grinned and made his move, dropping like deadweight with Craig having no choice but to join him on the floor. It was a painful landing, but Kenny ignored it in favor of stranding the raven haired boy and reconnecting their lips.

Craig didn’t resist too much, biting Kenny’s lip in retaliation, but stayed down. The blonde showed his appreciation by digging his right hand into Craig’s hair and his left up his shirt to lightly claw at the skin there. The taller slid his hands back to Kenny’s sides, pulling him lower before sliding his hands into Kenny’s back pockets and directing his hips against Craig’s own.

Kenny let out a small moan, more for Craig than himself, and repeated the action with more eagerness, kissing the corner of the others mouth. Craig whispered something he couldn’t hear before pulling one hand up and pushing Kenny’s hood down. The blonde pulled back, quirking an eyebrow. Even he needed to make sure this was okay.

“Don’t push your luck.” Craig dared him, hand tightening in Kenny’s blonde curls before dragging him down to his lips again.

It was harsher now, their hands pulling at each other and lips bruising against one another’s. Kenny marked up Craig’s neck with a feverish speed, grinding against him just enough to keep the other groaning in interest, but not enough to get him off.

“Fucking McCormick.” Craig eventually grit out a comprehensible phrase and Kenny smirked against his neck, leaning back and looking down at him. Craig looked like he always did, but Kenny knew the subtle signs. He saw the dark tint in eyes, the tense sensation in his shoulders.

“You could be, if you wanted to.” Kenny reminded. Craig answered him with a defiant thrust upwards, dragging an almost embarrassingly loud moan out of Kenny. He gripped Craig’s jacket tight, looking up at the bleachers and thankful for the loudness.

“Eyes on me.” The nasally voice mocked, jeering at him with the same taunt Kenny had used the last time. Kenny eyes narrowed and Craig almost felt something, but he merely sat up a bit and connected their mouths again. “Kenny.”

“Say my name like that babe, you know what it does to me.” Kenny teased, grinding down harsher and faster now. Fuck being slow, he wanted that expression on Craig’s face and he wanted it now. Craig’s hand squeezed at Kenny’s ass through his jeans, still resting in his pocket, and tugged at his hair the faster he moved. The blonde moaned against him, one forear flat beside Craig’s head and the other under his shirt.

Craig went off the edge first, Kenny’s name mumbled so quietly it almost went unnoticed. He tensed up, but the look on his face and the sounds he made were enough to drag Kenny off right after him. He pressed his face down beside Craig’s ear and moaned his name loud and clear for him. No matter what, he wasn’t being forgotten this time.

Kenny sat up, not moving away from Craig afterwards, and looked down. His eyes were closed, his breathing evening out. He always looked so at ease after.

“Get off me.” Craig groaned. “You’re sitting on my dick.”

“Make me, Tucker.” Kenny rolled his hips, a snicker breaking loose, and climbed off. He waited to get up, not wanting to stand up too fast, but helped Craig up when he did. He kissed him again, tongue swiping at the cut again, and mumbled an affectionate ‘thank you’ against him. Craig shoved him lightly and held out his hand.

“Hat.” Craig was a stone wall, yet again. Kenny took one last look at him, soaking in the puffy lips and tousled hair before heading to the other wall and pulling his back into view, removing the hat and tossing it Craig’s way.

“You’re welcome.” Kenny winked and smiled at the middle finger tossed his way. “Come back any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I've ever posted.


End file.
